Au royaume de Kyubi
by ElyaHowinLivi
Summary: Défi lançé par Howin, écrire une fic naruto en respectant 10 règles toutes les plus déjantées les unes que les autres...XD. parodie/one-shot By ELYA.


**D'abord une petite explication, il y a quelques jours j'ai lu la fic "Clarinette et Chocolat" c'est deux amies qui se sont donnés pour défi d'écire une fic en respectant des règles, et comme en perm en général on s'ennuie , bah Howin m'a donné huit règles et j'ai écrit cette parodie de Naruto.**

**Voilà bonne lecture... **

* * *

** Au royaume de Kyubi :**

Dans les profondes contrées lointaines, dans un monde inconnu à ce jour se tenait l'empire du démon renard. Le démon renard venait d'être nommé Hokage et montrait enfin son vrai visage, celui d'un tyran. Kyubi 1er, comme il s'appelait, exploitait son peuple à cause de son appétit insatiable.

-Sasuke va me chercher à manger !

-Mais c'est toujours moi !

-C'est parce que t'es le porteur de viande le plus rapide !

-Hn. J'y vais…

Donc la rébellion s'activait pour détrôner ce démon renard au trop grand appétit. Mais malheureusement l'instigateur de la rébellion Naruto Uzumaki, venait d'être arrêté à cause de Sakura Haruno. En effet Sakura Haruno était l'espionne en chef de Kyubi et filmait toutes les choses qui lui apparaissaient comme contraire à son maître. Donc je disais Naruto fut condamné aux travaux forcés et dû balayer le bureau de l'Hokage autrement dit Kyubi 1er.

Pendant ce temps, les rebelles autrement nommé la team speed furious (_je croyais qu'on avait dit speed terminator ?-Mais non Kakashi c'était speed Black !-Pas du tout Sasuke, on avait dit speed pink-Ah non autant que je me souvienne Sakura c'était speed power !-_Eh oh ! je peux en placer une ! C'est moi l'auteur donc c'est moi qui choisit ! **Non mais !**)

Donc lateam speed furious, cherchait un nouveau chef. Ils avaient d'abord pensé à Kakashi, mais il avait trop de retard pour pouvoir être à l'heure aux batailles. Après ils avaient pensé à Gaï mais il avait des idées trop idiotes pour les attentats…Donc leur choix c'était porté sur Tsunade qui avait été renvoyé de son poste d'Hokage pour usage abusif de son pouvoir sur la personne nommé Jiraya.

La team speed furious (_Mais-_Naruto un commentaire et ta peine de travaux forcés se change en peine de mort !_-Gloups-_Ouais je préfère ça…donc) commença à chercher Tsunade. Sakura, qui en fait jouait un double jeu auprès de Kyubi pour pouvoir garder les films où Sasuke apparaissait, connaissait bien Tsunade et n'eût aucun mal à la trouver près du bain des hommes en train de mâter Jiraya. « la pauvre, pensa Sakura, Jiraya veut toujours pas d'elle ». Sakura toussa deux fois et Tsunade se retourna.

-Ah ! Sakura, ça faisait longtemps…

-Ça vous dit de devenir chef de la rébellion et de reprendre votre poste d'Hokage ?

-Certainement ! Si je tenais les vieux snocks qui m'ont renvoyée ! Je les réduirait en charpie !

Et elle suivit Sakura au quartier général de la team speed furious : le restaurant de ramens Ichiraku (_Il y avait que Naruto pour trouver un QG aussi débile !-Et la vieille je vous ai pas sonné et en plus c'est intelligent puisque personne n'y penserait comme quartier général !- C'est sûr…)_. Donc tous les rebelles de la team speed furious (_Trop débile comme nom !-_PARDON ? Gaï t'as dit quelque chose ?-_Non rien…)_ attendaient le retour de leur future chef. Tsunade entra suivit de Sakura et ils commencèrent à chercher des idées pour un nouvel attentat. Seulement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que le perfide Saï était aussi un agent double mais dans le sens inverse de Sakura (Vous suivez toujours ? Non ? C'est pas grave vous allez comprendre…). Donc Saï venait de dénoncer la team speed furious au cruel Itachi Uchiwa, premier ministre de Kyubi 1er et au sous-premier ministre Kisame (bah quoi ? fallait bien que je les fasse apparaître non ?). Les pauvres rebelles appliquèrent avec brio la règle de « On sauve sa peau, on s'en fout des autres » et au final le cruel Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame réussir à n'attraper que Kakashi et Gaï, et oui, les plus vieux courent moins vite…(_Comment ça vieux ? On est pas vieux !!!-_ J'aimerais bien pouvoir raconter l'histoire tranquille !!!). Donc le premier ministre et le sous-premier ministre (je précise au passage postes crées par Kyubi pour ne pas avoir à se déplacer en ville sauf quand il avait faim…), ramenèrent les deux prisonniers à l'Hokage Kyubi 1er. Celui-ci décida qu'on ne testait pas assez d'expériences dans cet empire, il décida donc de faire tomber un pot de fleurs sur la tête de Kakashi et de Gaï comme punition. Le seul problème c'était que le choc s'est répercuté dans les cerveaux, grillant leurs neurones. Résultat Gaï se prenait pour un oiseau et Kakashi pour son perchoir….

Heureusement dans la précipitation des événements, la team speed furious avait réussi à capturer le perfide Saï, et le torturait pour se venger de l'attaque.

-Ouvre la bouche Saï !!!

-C'est comme même très méchant Ino de lui faire manger ce que tu cuisines !!

-T'as dit quelque chose Shikamaru? T'en veux aussi ???

-Non non Ino je te jure j'ai rien dit du tout….

Après de nombreux efforts, ils réussirent à faire ingurgiter à Saï de la soupe cuisinée par Ino. Le résultat fut assez étrange, il commença d'abord par faire une grimace de dégoût, puis par ouvrirent en grand les yeux, il devint ensuite vert….les autres s'éloignèrent rapidement de lui par peur de contagion, et Saï se leva tranquillement se mit à côté des fleurs d'Ino, le tête en face du soleil.

-Ma parole il se prend pour une plante verte….

Ils restèrent tous abasourdis, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant un Naruto tout heureux d'être libéré.

-Vous m'avez tous manqué !! s'exclama t-il, surtout toi Sakura… !

Sakura fit la même grimace de dégoût que Saï lorsqu'il avait mangé la soupe d'Ino. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke, tira la langue à Naruto et dit :

-Il y a que Sasuke-kun qui m'intéresse.

Sasuke lui s'éloigna de Sakura et essaya de lui donner Naruto, au final Naruto se mit à courir après Sakura, qui courut après Sasuke, qui essaya de rattraper Naruto pour l'utiliser comme gilet parre-glue…

L'histoire ne nous dit pas qui réussit à attraper qui, nous savons juste que Kyubi 1er mourut peu après d'une indigestion, que Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame décidèrent de créer leur propre empire qu'ils nommèrent Akastuki, et que Tsunade retrouva son poste d'Hokage et que finalement elle se maria avec Jiraya.

FIN.

**BY ELYA .**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, voici donc les règles que j'avais à suivre:**

**1) Sasuke est le porteur de Kyubi (_je crois que Howin ne pensait pas à ce genre de porteur...héhéhé)_**

**2) Naruto balaye le bureau de l'Hokage**

**3)Sakura les filme en cachette**

**4)Tsunade mâte Jiraya qui ne veut pas d'elle**

**5)Sasuke court après Naruto qui court après Sakura qui court après Sasuke**

**6)Gaï se prend pour un oiseau**

**7)Kakashi pour son perchoir**

**8)Saï se prend pour une plante verte...**

**Ps: Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes... **


End file.
